My H2Otps
by SoulEaterlover93
Summary: When Haru has a party to celebrate them doing well at regionals some events get brought up and some feelings are revealed. Haru x Makoto Nagisa x Gou
1. Chapter 1

Ok real quick authors note! I know that I still need to finish Shy Love and Spring Break but this story idea has been bothering me for a long time now so I need to write it! It is about my 2 favorite H2Otps and their relationship. Yes I did work on that joke all night thank you.

_Knock! Knock!_

Nagisa knocked on Haru's door enthusiastically. Haru had invited the entire swim team over to celebrate them doing well at regionals. After a couple minutes Haru opened the door and let the 4 teens in.

"Thanks for inviting us over Haru-Chan!" exclaimed Nagisa hugging Haru! Awkwardly Haru broke out of the hug and walked into the living room. Everyone followed and sat down. Nagisa and Gou sat on the floor, Rei sat on a chair and, hesitantly, Makoto and Haru sat next to each other on the two-person couch. The two boys had been hesitant around one another ever since the two of them had a risqué encounter. The two of them had stayed late one day to practice for swim and something happened when they went to get changed in the locker room. For some reason Makoto couldn't keep his eyes off of Haru and he was just hoping Haru didn't notice. But, he did and decided to do something about it. With his pants around his knees, Haru walked over to Makoto and pinned him up against the lockers. Lustfully, Haru crashed his lips in Makoto's! The two of them had started to undress one another when Rei came running in looking for them. Upon seeing the sight Rei instantly apologized and promised not to tell anyone. Sadly, all three of them had been awkward ever since.

"So what do you guys want to do first?" asked Gou trying to break the awkward silence? Everyone thought for a couple seconds then finally Nagisa spoke up.

"Get me some tape, paper and a magic maker and I know what we can do!" exclaimed Nagisa! Haru complied and brought Nagisa the three objects. Nagisa wrote his name, Gou's name, which she scribbled out and wrote Kou, Makoto's name, Haru's name and Rei's name on the paper then folded it into a die. He rolled the dice and it landed on Gou's name.

"Ok Gou you have to announce your undying love for something, or someone" said Nagisa blushing slightly. Gou felt a whisper of heat rise to her cheeks. Taking a deep breath she began.

"It's Kou and I am madly in love with… Triceps! They are so amazing, and wonderful and muscular! I love them so much!" exclaimed Gou dreamily! Nagisa sighed silently. He was hoping that she would say if she liked someone or not that way he would know if his efforts were in vain or not.

"Ok, let's see who is next" said Nagisa rolling the dice. It moved slowly till it eventually landed on Rei. "Rei tell us a secret you have never told anyone!" shouted Nagisa happily! Rei, Makoto and Haru's expressions all became very alarmed at this. Makoto and Haru knew that if he wanted Rei could spill the beans about what happened between the two of them.

"One secret I have never told anybody is…"

**HAHAHAHA #CLIFFY wait what… um, cliffhanger! Sorry if this sucked but I do plan on finishing this so maybe it will get better. Lets hope.**


	2. Chapter 2

"One thing I have never told anybody is… when I was first born I had to wear girl's clothes because my parents thought I was going to be a girl" said Rei shamefully. Everyone tried to hold back laughter but couldn't help it. They chortled loudly causing Rei to become bright red.

"It's ok Rei-Chan! I wanta go next!" exclaimed Nagisa clapping! Everyone shrugged except for Gou who just smiled.

"Ok, Nagisa name one thing you find beautiful," said Haru smiling sly. Nagisa started turn red and looked away.

"G-Gou-Chan…" said Nagisa becoming even more flustered. Gou became etched a bright red and looked away.

"Thanks…" said Gou smiling slightly. Meanwhile, Haru and Makoto just smiled watching to two interact with one another. It seemed obvious to everyone, except for them, that they liked one another. Nagisa rolled the die and after a couple minutes it finally stopped.

"Mako-Chan it's your turn! Tell a love story!" exclaimed Nagisa! Makoto and Haru's eyes filled with horror and Makoto frantically tried to think of something to say.

"Um… I don't think I have ever been in love" said Makoto trying to hide his fear.

"Well haven't you liked someone? Tell that story!" exclaimed Nagisa! Makoto's heart starting racing and he didn't know what to say.

"Well in the second grade there was this one girl. I forget her name but I remembered we sat at the same table and would always played together on the playground. So, when I found out she was moving I was crushed. Then on the last day she was here she kissed me and ran off," said Makoto breathing a sigh of relief. The story wasn't true but Nagisa would probably believe it.

"Aww that's so cute! Haru-Chan it's your turn since everyone else has gone!" exclaimed Nagisa. Panicking Makoto knew he needed to change the subject.

"Actually I am kind of hungry how about we get a pizza? We can get an anchovy one for Haru," said Makoto trying to remain calm. Nagisa's eyes instantly lit up at the thought of pizza!

"Great idea Makoto! What topping should we get though? Pepperoni? Sausage? Pineapple? Hm…" said Nagisa starting to think. Gou was also starting to think about what they should get.

"PLAIN!" they both shouted in unison! The two of them looked at each other weirdly.

"I didn't know you liked plain pizza?" asked Nagisa smiling? Gou blushed lightly at his cute smile.

"Well you've never had pizza with me before," said Gou innocently. Haru scoffed quietly when she said this.

"Only in his dreams" teased Haru under his breath. Nagisa and Gou didn't hear this and kept conversing but Rei and Makoto did. Even though he thought it wasn't any of his business he decided to ask Haru about it.

"Does Nagisa like Gou?" whispered Makoto to Haru. He simply nodded and watched as Nagisa and Gou subtly flirted with one another.

"I guess were getting plain and anchovy then?" asked Makoto laughing? The two first years nodded enthusiastically!

"And since Haru was nice enough to let us have the party at his house we should all pitch in buy his pizza!" exclaimed Nagisa cheerfully! Everyone agreed and Haru muttered a thank you.

"Makoto want to go order it? Also I forgot to mention, if you guys want you guys can stay over since we don't have school tomorrow" said Haru stoically. Nagisa and Gou squealed with excitement!

"Sorry Haruka-Senpai I am unable to stay over since I have a dentist appointment tomorrow" said Rei alertly. Haru nodded while Nagisa sighed.

"Aww Rei-Chan we'll miss you!" exclaimed Nagisa! Rei smiled sweetly at his best friend. Then Makoto returned to the room and sat down next to Haru.

"I can stay too" said Makoto gulping. He knew that it would be awkward the entire night but he knew hanging out with his friends would be good for him. Haru nodded feeling just as awkward as Makoto did.

"Haru where are you blankets me and Gou will go get them" said Nagisa smiling. Haru pointed up stairs, which they assumed referred to his room. The two of them nodded and ran upstairs.

"Also I forgot to mention Haru's house is to far away for them to drop it off so someone has to pick it up" said Makoto. Rei saw an opportunity and decided to go for it. He knew that neither of them had talked about what happened in the locker room by the way they were acting.

"I'll go" said Rei standing up. Then before either of the two boys could argue Rei grabbed his jacket and left. The two boys sat in silence. But not their usual comfortable silence, it was awkward. Meanwhile, upstairs Gou and Nagisa approached Haru's closet. Suddenly when Nagisa opened it blankets came tumbling out causing her to fall to the floor under the avalanche! Gou burst into laughter at this and Nagisa just growled.

"Gou-Chan help me up!" exclaimed Nagisa angrily! Gou smiled smugly at the vulnerability of the blonde teenager.

"Depends, what's my name?" asked Gou proudly? Nagisa growled loudly at her but decided to go with. Crossing his fingers he answered.

"Kou-Chan" said Nagisa as if he had been defeated. Gou smiled and started to lift the blankets off Nagisa's face when she suddenly stopped.

"Kou what are you doing?" asked Nagisa petulantly? Gou smiled while blushing lightly.

"I just noticed you're really cute when you're angry that's all" said Gou, her blush only becoming heavy. Nagisa became red as well and decided that it was now or never he had to tell her. Grabbing her foot he pulled her onto the pile of blankets!

"AHH!" shouted Gou falling on top of Nagisa! They faces were only inches away and Nagisa wrapped his arms around her to make sure she couldn't get away.

"I have something to tell you" said Nagisa blushing profusely. Meanwhile downstairs Makoto decided he was tired of this silence.

"Haru we have to talk about what happened" said Makoto avoiding Haru's ocean blue eyes. Haru sighed.

"I know" Haru said awkwardly.

**HAHAHAHAHAH ALL THE CLIFF HANGERS! SORRY ABOUT WAITING SO LONG TO UPDATE SCHOOL WORK HAS BEEN SUPS CRAZY! YES I DID JUST SAY THAT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Gou (HAHA pun) back and read the first 2 chapters because the site took out some words and now everything is there and it is a lot more coherent! Thanks!

"Yeah?" asked Gou nervously? Thoughts started racing through her head about what he was going to say. "Is he going to tell me he like me? What no that's crazy! He would never like a girl like me. Even my name is ug" Gou's thoughts suddenly being cut off. Nagisa had crashed his light pink lips in hers! While at first surprised, Gou eventually eased into it. The kiss felt like it last eternity but in reality it was only a couple seconds before they broke away. The taste of Gou still lingered on Nagisa's lips. She tasted like strawberry lip-gloss, which was Nagisa's favorite flavor of anything.

"Oh," said Gou still in shock. The two of them sat in complete silence waiting for the other to say something.

Meanwhile, downstairs the two boys also sat in silence. Finally, after what felt like forever Makoto spoke up.

"Haru… I don't know why I couldn't stop staring at you the other day. I mean, I guess the thought has crossed my mind but… I just don't know," said Makoto hoping Haru would say something. It took a minute but Haru finally spoke up.

"Makoto… I liked you since I first met you. But, I never thought you liked boys so I never tried anything," said Haru blushing slightly. Makoto was shocked. The calm and collected Haru was blushing that was something he never did.

"I guess I liked you too, but what if we break up and we stop being friends?" asked Makoto fretfully? Haru sighed. He thought of this scenario hundreds of times and this question always came up and he could never find an answer. But after everything that has happened he finally found an answer.

Meanwhile, Nagisa finally decided to say something to Gou. He had thought long and hard and knew what needed to be said.

"Gou I-um-I-You-um-well-I-um I like you" blurted out Nagisa. Even though he had a great speech about love planned out in his head when he tried to say it the word just got lost. Gou blushed profusely at what he had said.

"I-I like you too… a lot" confessed Gou. Both of them were bright red now and the silence was more awkward then ever.

"Oh… Do you want to be my girlfriend? It's fine if you don't" said Nagisa looking away. Gou pretended to think about it, she already knew the answer and just wanted to tease him.

Finally, gathering all of his courage Haru said what needed to be said.

"Makoto you're my friend and I know friends shouldn't date. But, I don't know how much longer I can be your friend if I can't have you as more then a friend" said Haru wistfully. Suddenly Makoto crashed his lips into Haru's but didn't close his eyes. He wanted to Haru's shocked expression. The kiss lasted until both the teens needed air.

"Haru, I am willing to take the risk of losing you if you are" said Makoto smiling. After a moment of shock Haru hugged which Makoto knew that he was willing to try as well. After the hug broke Makoto realized something.

"Hey Haru what is taking Gou and Nagisa so long?" asked Makoto? Haru lifted his shoulders in confusion, which worried Makoto. They both ran up stairs to find the two teens passionately kissing.

"It's about time" said Haru quietly. Gou and Nagisa heard this and quickly broke the embrace, slightly embarrassed about what just happened.

"Haru, Makoto, we-um-uh-Gou needed um- I-um it's um- not what it looks like! Ok, maybe it's exactly what it looks like" said Nagisa, waiting for Haru to mock him.

"It's fine guys. I have to tell you two something. Me and Makoto… are a couple now" said Haru blushing slightly. Gou and Nagisa's eyes lit up! They were so happy for their friends!

"Aw yay!" exclaimed Gou! Nagisa got up and hugged them both. After that they all carried the blankets down stairs and laid on them while they were waiting for Rei to return. Sadly while they were waiting they fell asleep and when Rei got back he didn't want to wake them up. So the only unanswered question here is, who really won that night? While the other four teens got all the booty, Rei got all the pizza. Wait, that question is easily answered. Rei won.


End file.
